Por amor
by Yukari-Uchiha
Summary: [MomoRyo] El amor lo justifica todo. Todo... Incluso la muerte. Por amor soy lo que soy... ¿Quieren saberlo?


Hola! Esto es algo bastante extraño que escribí, aunque a mi me gustó, pero no sé… mejor júzguenlo ustedes.

Algunas aclaraciones, no sé por qué siempre me gusta poner a Ryoma como trastornado XD También puede que parezca que odio a Sakuno, pero no, no la odio. Simplemente esto salió así n.n

Y es MomoRyo.

Sólo espero que les guste y dejen reviews, aunque no les haya gustado, quiero saber su opinión, críticas, etc.

Otra aclaración: Lo que está en _cursiva _son diálogos.

Ni Prince of tennis, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera la serie sería un fracaso XD

**Por amor**

Cuando uno está enamorado, siente que haría cualquier cosa por el ser amado. Por eso el amor que siento por aquel chico justifica todo ¿No?

Todo.

Incluso la muerte.

Creerán que estoy loco… Quizás nunca han sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que yo siento por él. Pero es la verdad.

Y cuando sientes que hay alguien que interfiere en tu relación ¿Qué es lo que harías? Lo correcto sería ignorarlo, pero cuando esto se vuelve una molestia…

Es como cuando intentas estudiar y hay una mosca que no te deja concentrarte. Vuela de allá para acá con su molesto _bzzz _queirrumpe el silencio. Entonces tú sin pensarlo le das muerte. No es nada del otro mundo, pero yo creo que esto es lo mismo.

Ella era una mosca, nada más que eso. Un insecto molesto que con su incesante zumbido interfería entre nosotros. Quizás yo este equivocado… no, no. Ella quiso separarnos, pero como toda mosca tarde o temprano sería aplastada.

Un día nadie la volvió a ver, nadie supo qué pasó con ella.

Nadie.

Excepto nosotros.

Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen y a mis cortos doce años estoy enamorado. Tengo un novio, su nombre es Momoshiro y lo amo.

No me importa lo que diga la gente, mucho menos me importó lo que pensaron ellas, yo simplemente lo amo.

Nos conocimos en el colegio, en el club de tennis. Él es un año mayor que yo y fue él quien se acercó a mí. Me acogió y me brindó su amistad. Jamás he conocido a nadie como él. Es mi sempai, mi mejor amigo, mi amor.

Quizás por eso me enamoré de él, por ser distinto al resto, por su alegría, por su sonrisa, por su pasión por el tennis y la comida, por su manera de ser. Por entregarme su cariño sin importarle mi arrogancia, mi frialdad.

Amo a ese hombre, no me importa lo que digan. Y sí, sufrí. Llegué incluso a llorar por amor. Sufrí, sufrí mucho.

¿Por qué?

Por miedo. Tenía miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo que yo, miedo a que mi amor no fuera correspondido.

Pero al final terminé confesándolo y ahora estamos juntos y nos amamos. Aunque hubo quienes no pensaban lo mismo, por eso lo mantuvimos en secreto.

Ahora ya no importa, después de lo que sucedió ese día podremos estar juntos sin que nadie se oponga ¿verdad sempai?

Ya no me daré más vueltas, seguramente se estarán preguntando por qué lo hice. Ustedes dirán "¿Por qué? si ella no le hacía daño a nadie" Y… es cierto, ella era inofensiva. Jamás dañó a nadie. Lo normal sería que fuera él quien lo hiciera, pero a mi sempai jamás le molestó su presencia tanto como a mí

Sí, ella terminó por enloquecerme. No le hacía daño a nadie.

A nadie.

Sólo a mí.

Quizás mis razones sean egoístas, pero no entenderían lo que sentí en ese entonces. La desesperación de verla todos los día, la culpabilidad de sentirme traicionándolo, su estúpida sonrisa y la tranquilidad de mi sempai.

Ese día era uno como cualquier otro. En la tarde había entrenamiento y luego nos iríamos juntos a su casa. Jamás imaginé que sería el comienzo de mi pesadilla, el comienzo de mis noches en vela. El comienzo y a la vez el fin, su fin.

Porque fue ella quien cavó su propia tumba, ella comenzó con todo y terminó aplastada, como un insecto. Ella empezó, yo sólo le hice el camino más fácil. Fue su culpa.

Antes del entrenamiento sucedió algo que no me esperaba.

Algo inesperado, pero que a la vez siempre supe que sucedería. Ella estaba en mi mismo curso. Su nombre no importa, ustedes saben a quien me refiero. Ella estaba enamorada de mí, o más bien obsesionada, pero esto no es ninguna novedad.

Lo que me afectó fue oírlo de su boca.

_Ryoma, me gustas._

Una cosa es creer que le gustas a alguien, otra muy distinta es confirmarlo.

Y ustedes se preguntarán que problema hay con eso, si yo no sentía lo mismo por ella. Es que al confesarme eso… Ver aquel brillo en sus ojos… Cada una de sus palabras cargadas de ilusión… Sentí miedo.

Tal como yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por amor, ella también… O eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Puede que el amor sea peligroso… si hubieran visto sus ojos, me entenderían. Eran los ojos de un enamorado, mis mismos ojos. ¿Hubiera sido ella capaz de separarme de mi sempai?

Y entonces comenzó mi pesadilla. Yo obviamente la rechacé, pero ella no perdió la esperanza… Ilusa.

Por una parte la entiendo, yo también estoy enamorado.

Desde ese día, desde esa confesión, desde aquel tartamudeado _me gustas_, todo se volvió distinto. Ya no podía ignorarla. Ahora cada vez que la veía el recuerdo de sus palabras volvían a mi mente.

Y comencé a tener miedo.

Miedo de lo que ella pudiera hacerle a mi sempai.

Creerán que soy paranoico… Pero mi paranoia es justificada, el amor lo puede todo.

Y comencé a odiarla.

La odiaba por como me miraba, por como me hablaba, por como me decía "Ryoma-kun" ¿Qué se creía?

Y Momoshiro… A él parecía no importarle, se mantenía tranquilo y no porque no estuviera enterado. Él sabía lo que ella sentía, siempre lo supo, pero no le guardaba ni el más mínimo rencor, nada.

Lo normal sería que él la odiara, que él la despreciara, que él tuviera miedo. Pero no, era yo el afectado, y por esto la odiaba más aún.

Cuando le pregunté a mi sempai el por qué, el simplemente me dijo: _Porque confío en ti._

Sí, Momoshiro confía en mí, pero yo no confío en ella. No confiaría en nadie que estuviera enamorado. El amor conduce a la locura… Yo soy el mejor ejemplo.

En el único en quien confío es en mi sempai.

¿Aún piensan que ella no le hacía daño a nadie?

Me hacía daño a mí. Me torturaba cada día con su existencia. Por las noches se aparecía en mis sueños, riéndose, burlándose de mí, con la sangre de Momoshiro entre sus manos. Pero ¿Sería capaz…? Quien sabe, pero así como yo fui capaz, ella también. Más valía asegurarse.

Y entonces me sentí traicionándolo. En lugar de estar pensando en él, en mi amor, estaba pensando en ella. Sí, esa es la mayor de las traiciones y de sólo pensarlo sentí náuseas.

Ella se volvió un insecto molesto, uno digno de exterminar con urgencia.

Por eso la odié… Y la eliminé.

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquella declaración, desde el comienzo de mi tormento. Ella siguió insistiendo y yo seguí odiándola, cada vez más.

Quizás la que merecía ser eliminada no era ella, sino su amiga. Tomoka, la que la motivaba a que se me acercara. Sino ¿De que otro modo esa niña obtendría el valor suficiente para hablarme, para acosarme? Sí, eso era acoso, no se puede definir de otra forma.

Ese día no fui a clases, ya que me sentía un poco mal. En mi casa no había nadie, habían salido. Por la tarde esperaba a mi sempai, por lo que no me sorprendí cuando sonó el timbre.

Salí a abrir y me quedé de piedra. Allí estaba ella con su sonrisa estúpida, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y con sus largas trenzas de niña, tartamudeando. Me dijo que me traía los apuntes y me preguntó si podía pasar.

Por alguna extraña razón le dije que sí. Quizás obra del azar, quizás obra del destino, quien sabe.

Tal vez aunque yo ni siquiera lo había pensado, mi mente ya lo tenía todo planeado.

Ella pasó y le serví algo para beber. Tenía deseos de gritarle, pero mi interior me callaba. Por dentro sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer.

_-Ry… Ryoma-kun… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace un tiempo?_

_-No- _Mentí

_-¿Te acuerdas cuando t-te dije que me gu-gustabas?-_ ¡Ja! Como si no lo recordara. Esa imagen me atormentó durante mucho tiempo.

_-Aún me gustas._

Mi angustia había llegado a tal extremo que estaba apunto de explotar, y oír esas palabras de nuevo era demasiado para mi.

Ya estaba decidido.

Era ella o yo.

Y sin dar más rodeos: la maté.

¿Aún no lo entienden? Trataré de ser más claro.

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras, cuando confesó sus sentimientos por segunda vez, ahí fue cuando mi odio alcanzó su límite.

_-¡Cállate Ryusaki!_

Ella me miró sin comprender, asustada. No sólo eso, aterrada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Su expresión valía oro y lo poco que duró, la disfruté. Je, quizás pasar tanto tiempo con Fuji-sempai me ha afectado.

_-¿Ryo…Ryoma-kun qué te pasa?_

_-¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! ¡Yo no te quiero!_

_-Pe… pero… Tomoka-chan dijo que…_

_-¡No me importa! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Yo no te quiero! Yo estoy con Momoshiro… ¡Yo amo a Momoshiro!_

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas y la sorpresa.

_-¿Mo… Momo-sempai?_

Ahora que lo pienso, lo nuestro con Momoshiro era un secreto. Ella no lo sabía… ¿Acaso todo ese tiempo estuve preocupándome por algo que ella desconocía?

Pero ahora ya lo sabe, y eso es un problema.

_-¿Có…cómo es eso… de-de que estás con Momo-sempai?_

Era ahora o nunca. Me dirigí a la cocina y tomé el cuchillo que casualmente estaba encima de la mesa, esperando paciente su oportunidad, invitándome.

_-Pe… perdón… Yo no s-sabía…_

¡Y ahora fingía! Aunque mostrara su cara dulce, a mi no me engañaba, yo sé lo que planeaba en el fondo.

Me acerqué, lentamente, con el cuchillo en mi mano. Ella me miró confundida, retrocediendo.

_-¿Ryo…Ryoma-kun?_

Ya no volverás a pronunciar mi nombre con tus sucios labios.

Aún escucho aquel grito desgarrador que quebró el silencio de aquella tarde. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

Aún escucho sus llantos y súplicas, ya era de noche.

Aún veo la sangre esparcida por el suelo, el cuchillo en mis manos, la sonrisa en mis labios. Oigo pasos.

Aun veo mis manos teñidas de rojo, en aquel silencio aterrador sólo interrumpido por una voz…

_-Ryoma, perdona que llegue tan tarde, lo que pasa es que…_

Volteé y lo vi, ahí estaba mi sempai mirando la escena con el terror apoderado de su cuerpo, la confusión presente en sus ojos. Miraba la sangre en el suelo, el cuerpo de la chica, el arma en mi mano…

Recuerdo ese momento, cuando el cuchillo se cayó de mis manos y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

_-¿¡Ryoma, qué pasó?_

Caí al suelo, observando mis manos manchadas de sangre. Él me remecía exigiendo una explicación.

Ahora que lo pienso, hasta es gracioso. Yo la maté. Maté a Sakuno Ryusaki y no me arrepiento. Me quité un peso de encima.

Sí, soy un asesino.

_-¿Ryoma, que hiciste?_

Recuerdo que él estaba muy alterado. Incluso sentí miedo, miedo de que me odiara por lo que había hecho.

_-Momo… perdóname ¡Perdóname! ¡Ya no aguantaba más!_

Lo reconozco, yo también estaba alterado y en ese momento lloré. ¿De arrepentimiento? No, nunca me he arrepentido de eso.

_-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste? Ryoma ¡Por qué!_

Se lo expliqué, pero creo que él no lo entendió. Lo aceptó, pero jamás lo entendió. Nadie lo entendería. Nadie sabría por lo que yo pasé.

_-Momo, perdóname…_

_-Eso no importa, ahora hay que sacar el cuerpo._

Lo miré asustado. No, aterrado. Y él me devolvió una mirada firme y recordé sus palabras_: Porque confío en ti._

Y yo también confié en él, porque lo amo.

Juntos metimos el cuerpo en una bolsa. Juntos limpiamos la sangre esparcida en el suelo. Juntos la sacamos de allí a medianoche y juntos tiramos su cuerpo a un río cercano.

Ambos con nuestras manos ensangrentadas y como único testigo la luna llena. Esa noche corrió sangre.

Permanecimos allí, a la orilla del río, en silencio.

_-Ryoma…_

_-Momo, perdóname._

_-¿Sabes… que acabas de cometer un crimen?_

Me miró, ahora su expresión era de profunda tristeza.

_-¿Me vas a entregar?_

Yo también lo miré, pero ya no con miedo. Ahora tenía una mirada firme, decidida.

Él dudó un segundo. Segundo que me pareció un siglo. ¿Acaso… Acaso él...? Pero antes de que pudiera pensar cualquier cosa, él me abrazó. Fue un abrazo tan cálido, me estrechó entre sus brazos y me sentí culpable por haber dudado de él.

_-Ryoma, estamos juntos en esto. No me importa cuales hayan sido tus razones._

Desde entonces se convirtió en nuestro secreto. Desde ese día nadie la volvió a ver, nadie supo que pasó con ella.

Nadie

Excepto nosotros.

En esa noche de luna llena, con nuestras manos teñidas de carmín, juramos silencio. Nadie se enteraría de nuestro secreto.

De nuestro crimen.

Sí, nuestro crimen.

Ya no volveré a sentir miedo, ahora estoy contigo ¿Verdad sempai? Ya nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Esa noche sonó tu celular. Tú contestaste tratando de disimular tu nerviosismo.

_-¿Quién era?_

-_Sólo era Ann, quería que nos juntáramos mañana._

¿Ann? ¿Ann Tachibana? ¿Esa Ann?

Como dije, no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros. No dejaré que suceda lo mismo que sucedió con ella. No dejaré que me atormente, ni que me consuma.

No, esta vez no.

Hay que exterminar a la mosca antes de que se vuelva un problema.

_-¿Ryoma, te pasa algo?_

_-No, nada. Volvamos a casa, ya es tarde._

Y regresamos a casa.

Ann Tachibana.

Je, esto de ser un asesino…


End file.
